Summers at the Manor
by Snowcoloredraven
Summary: The Briefs family from with Ouji family for longer than time has been kept. So naturally the Briefs send their daughter, Bulma, to stay every summer at the Ouji Manor. She’s done it for about 18 years. Can she survive just one more summer?
1. Let the Battle Begin

This is my second story and I started it a while ago but I think its time that I put it on line. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer!: **I own nothing!

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

The limo driver looked in the review mirror at the annoyed looking blue haired heiress, they had been on the road for a little over two hours and she still sat in the exact same position that she had started with. She must have felt his eyes on her because she shifted her searing glare from the window to the mirror he was looking in. Swallowing hard he looked back at the road and continued to drive. The girl looked back out the window and counted the trees that sped by to pass the time. '_Thirty-two…thirty-three…' _she shifted her crossed arms a little bit as the sun began to shine in her eyes. '_Thirty-four…ok I've had enough of this…'_ she thought to her self. Turning her head so she could look out the back window she tried to see if there were any other cars on this desolate road besides the limo her mother had practically shoved her in. Frowning as she saw that there was no other car she turned back around and slouched further in her seat. Every year since she was two years old she had spent the summer at the Ouji Manor. The Ouji's had over two hundred acres all to them selves out in the middle-of-nowhere New York with no neighbors for over ten miles. This place was either your dream come true or your worst nightmare, and for the primp and perfect heiress from Kildare Ireland with a summer home in London, this was with out a doubt the last place she wanted to be. She had nothing against New York, Americans, or Mr. and Mrs. Ouji for that matter, but their son was another story. Vegeta Ouji had been her worst enemy since as far back as she could remember. Always pulling her hair, making fun of the way she talked, tripping her, pushing her in the mud, locking her in closets, and just being mean. She couldn't remember one time where he was any where close to nice to her and no matter how many times she told her mother about all this she just got ignored.

"We'll be there in about 30 minutes Miss. Briefs." Came the drivers voice as he ripped the girl out of her thoughts. She gave a slight nod and replayed the scene in her head where her mother shipped her off to another summer of hell.

"_Mother!" _

"_Not now Bulma! You're going and that's that now get in the limo!"_

"_No! I am seventeen years old and I'll be eighteen in less than a week! The last thing I want to do is spend another summer at that bloody Ouji manor! Let alone have a birthday there!"_

"_Bulma! You had best talk like a lady! I have half the mind to wash that mouth of yours out with Lye soap! Now you will show respect for them and me or so help me god there will be hell to pay! So it would be in your best interest to get in the car."_

"_No!" Bulma whined as the butlers loaded her stuff into the trunk of the limo. Tears of rage formed in her eyes as her mother handed the limo driver the directions to the airport._

"_Make sure she gets on the plane! Walk her to the gate and be careful with her."_

"_Mother please…don't make me go…" Bulma tried one last time as she saw her father come out of the house to say goodbye._

"_Bulma for the last time, no. Dear come say goodbye to our daughter so she can be on her way!" Mrs. Briefs yelled._

"_Bye pumpkin!" her father said sweetly while handing her his credit card. "Buy what ever you want."_

"_Like I'll find anything I want out in America…" she mumbled as he kissed her check._

"_You'll be back before you know it and make sure to say hello to Mr. Ouji for me love." He said as he cell phone rang. Her father owned seven dance clubs, four top restaurants, a Liquor company, one of the top fashion designing companies, an amusement park, a few horse farms, and around twenty hotels to top it all off. He waved one last time and disappeared back into the house. _

"_Ok Bulma dear, you look great so make sure not to be too rude to Vegeta." Her mother said while the driver opened the door for Bulma._

"Mother for the last time I will never ever be nice to that bloody roach!" she yelled as she got in the limo and slammed the door.

Bulma looked back out the window and smirked this year Vegeta was going to get it. Last time she saw him he still had his braces, acne that made his face look like the surface of Mars, an over bite that could take out an air plane, and a buzz cut to end all buzz cuts. Needless to say he was pretty atrocious looking but he had an ego that could put anyone's to shame, which caused girls to be pulled to him like a magnet for reasons Bulma couldn't seem to figure out. Bulma was pretty sure she was going to take Vegeta by storm this year because she had finally grown into her long legs, she had gotten contacts, her braces came off, her bangs grew out, and the one freckle smack in the center of her forehead had gone away. The fact that she had filled out a little more was just an added bonus in her mind. In the distance she could see the oh-so-familiar Ouji Manor looming in the distance, or at least the gates. The whole property was fenced in by ten-foot high stonewalls which gave Bulma the feeling that she was in prison with no hope of getting out. Before she knew it they were past the main gate and were now driving down what had to be the longest drive way this side of the universe.

Vegeta went to a coed boarding school out in Connecticut and Bulma went to an all girls school back in Kildare. They only had to see each other once a year for three months and neither of them enjoyed this time they had together. Vegeta would always have some blonde bimbo over or some bunch of rambunctious schoolboys with loud mouths and roaming hands. Bulma let out a slight shudder as the Limo pulled up into the loop in front of the door. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Ouji come out front to greet her; she looked for Vegeta but didn't see him. The limo pulled to a stop and she climbed out, Mrs. Ouji ran up to her and pulled her into a bone-breaking hug.

"Bulma! Look at you!" Mrs. Ouji squealed as she spun Bulma around.

"Hey Mrs. Ouji, Mr. Ouji." Bulma said, Mr. Ouji just nodded and walked back inside. A butler rushed over to the car and began to carry her bags. She watched them for a moment as Mrs. Ouji rambled on and on about how the summer was going to be 'super' fun. Looking back over at the raven-haired woman she saw someone step out of the house.

"Vegeta Darling!" Bulma heard Mrs. Ouji scream. Her breath caught slightly in her throat as she watched the boy that she grew up with step out side. Her eyebrows furrowed as she went over the checklist she had made in her mind about how atrocious he looked and she couldn't seem to match any of them to him. The zits were gone, the braces were gone, the over bite was gone, and the buzz cut had been grown out to a wild mess of hair. She saw him smirk as her eyes roamed over him so she made a point to send him a glare that could turn even a war veteran's blood cold.

"Well, well, well, look who it is? It's the princess." He said sarcastically as she straightened out her jacket and matching skirt. "Have you come to grace us with your presence again this year?"

"Can it Veg head!" She snapped while the butler finished unloading all of her bags.

Vegeta glanced over at her luggage then back over to her. "I have to say Miss. Briefs, the pattern on those bags of yours seems more appealing than the pattern on that hideous skirt suit you're sporting."

"Sporting? What the bloody hell does that mean?" She demanded.

"Oh that's right I forgot, you're too good for American slang. Well how do I put it…that motel bed spread that you're wearing, yeah well its pretty ugly."

"How dare you! This is a Roberto Cavalli original!"

"Right you header."

Mrs. Ouji smiled at them and then headed inside figuring it was best if she let them 'catch up' or hopefully start to be nice to one another. The butlers finished unloading all of Bulma's bags and then took them into the house leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone. Bulma glared at the limo as it drove back down the driveway and out of site. "Ugh, whatever you git. You can learn all the Irish slang you want but that doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you." She stated while trying to push past him to get into the house.

Vegeta smirked and decided that he was going to give her a hard time so he just stood in the same place in front of the door. "Going some place?"

"Yes, to my room now move!"

"No, how about you ask nicely?"

"How about you move your fat arse!"

"My fat arse? Hello have you seen my so-called fat arse? I look hot and there is no way you can deny that."

Bulma looked at him then straighten her headband. "Yes, yes, you look hot, oh Vegeta, I want you, I need you, take me now!" she said sarcastically

Vegeta growled then turned sharply to go inside. "You know Bulma, you're going to say that one day and you're going to mean it." He hissed with his back to her.

"Yeah well It'll be a cold day in hell you bloody Gobshite!" she yelled after him. Bulma stood on the porch for a few more moments so that she could make sure he was gone and then she took a very cautious step inside. She looked around at the spacious foyer at the marble columns and the grand staircase. The whole room was beautiful but still held a cold feel to it. She climbed the stairs, listening to the echo of her high heals on the marble, she thought about all the times Vegeta had tripped her down these very stairs. One summer when she was thirteen he 'accidentally' left his skateboard on the stairs at night right before she came down to get some water and she stepped right on it, slipped down the stairs and broke her arm. She turned left at the top of the stairs and headed to the west wing to her room. Her room and Vegeta's room were right next to each other so he made sure to blare his American rap music as loud as he could every night at ten when Bulma goes to bed. After about ten minutes she finally reached her room. She looked over at Vegeta's door and then went into her room. Her room had been the same lavender color ever since she was four, the bed had been the same mahogany canopy bed, and no matter how many pictures she hung up on the wall of her friends it still never felt like home.

She left out a sigh as she began to think about her best friends Chichi and 18 who were back in Ireland. Bulma crossed the room to her balcony and looked out the French doors at the horses that were grazing in one of the fields. She sat down at the edge and put her legs between the bars so she could dangle them off the side. One of her shoes came loose then fell off. She heard it clatter on the side patio but ignored it not really caring what happened to her shoe at the moment, she had all summer to get it anyway.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Like it? Read more! Thank you!


	2. Some Boys Can Change

So if you're reading this chapter then that means you must have liked the first chapter! Yay!

**Disclaimer!:** Still own nothing…

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Vegeta sat down in a cast iron patio chair on one of the many out door patios that his mother had gotten built for family parties. He leaned back slowly and looked out at the horses, he never really knew how many they had and he never really cared. Bulma cared, she loved those 'dumb' animals, she spent most of her time out in the stables or riding them, and anything else she could do to stay away from him. Not that he cared or anything, he could get any girl he wanted, he was Vegeta Ouji after all, girls threw them selves at him, he was practically a god in their eyes. But Bulma was different; she wanted nothing to do with him. In all the time she had spent in his house over the years she had probably spent more time with his friend Kakarot than him and that really pissed him off. She was just another girl right? This shouldn't bother him but the more he thought about the more it made him furious. She should be thankful that he even pays attention to her sorry Irish ass. He smirked to him self as he recalled the way she was looking at him today. Vegeta had gone out of his way to make sure that his braces came off, that the acne was gone, his hair grew out, and that over bite was fixed before she got here. He wanted to take her breath away but she managed to take his away instead. She looked gorgeous and that skirt suit really gave him the chills but he'd never admit that. He continued to sit and daydream until a shoe fell from the sky and nearly hit him in the head.

"What the hell?" he yelled as he jumped up out of his seat. He looked over and saw a high heal clattering around on the stone. Slowly he walked over to pick it up, examining it he figured it was Bulma's. Vegeta looked up and saw a pair of legs dangling off the edge of a balcony, one stocking clad foot with a shoe one with out. She didn't even seem to care that it fell because she made no effort to even look down at it. He looked back to the shoe in his hand, it had to be expensive, and with out a doubt it was because Bulma doesn't wear anything that isn't worth more than some people's cars. She was stuck up like that, but what could you expect from a girl whose father collects custom sports cars and whose mother had more diamonds than the British royal family. Bulma was born into money and she showed it every chance she got. She's never had to work a day in her life but that didn't mean she wasn't smart. She had to be the smartest girl that Vegeta had ever met which intimidated him a little bit not that he'd ever admit it.

Everyone expected him and Bulma had hopped that the two would some day get married and have a family, but he was certain that Bulma would rather chew off her own perfectly manicured left hand than let him put a ring on it. They both came from wealthy families and both were the best that the Americas or Europe had to offer. It would be a match made in heaven, two super power families coming together and breading perfection; the only thing stopping this from happening was them.

She was too perfect and he was too 'American', she liked Mozart and he liked Mike Jones, she had Irish setters and poodles and he had pit bulls and German Shepard's, it just wouldn't work. He put the shoe in his pocket and headed inside to see if there was a football game on TV. Vegeta made his way into the back living room and sighed with relief when he found it empty. Plopping down on the couch he turned the TV on and zoned out. He didn't notice his mother come in, nor did he notice that she told him that she and his father were going out for dinner and would be leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone. He grunted a reply and kept his eyes glued to the game completely blocking out the rest of the world as an hour or so went by with out him even noticing.

Bulma leaned her head against the bars on the balcony railing, she had long forgotten about her shoe and she was now focused on what she was going to do all summer. Most likely she would spend it riding the horses and reading like she did last year, and the year before that, and the year before that and so on. She continued to gaze out at the fields as the sky got dark and a raindrop landed on her head. Bulma looked up at the sky and then got hit in the face with another raindrop. "Rain…" she mumbled as she got up and went inside. She kicked off her shoe and began to peal off her clothes so she could change into her pajamas. Glancing at the clock she saw it was eight at night, which meant that Mr. and Mrs. Ouji had gone out for dinner and her and Vegeta, were left alone. Tugging on a nightshirt a loud clap of thunder shook the stone house. Bulma let out a scream as she fell over while trying to put on her pants. She looked out her window and saw rain pouring out of the sky while lightning put on a colorful dance to the sound of thunder booming. Bulma let out a whimper then dashed out of her room into the dark hallway. She tip toed down the stairs cringing every time thunder hit or lightning lit up the house. After a while she found her way to the kitchen and read the note that was on the fridge.

_Dear Vegeta and Bulma,_

_Mr. Ouji and I have gone out for dinner and a play we'll be back around one so don't wait up!_

_Love Mrs. Ouji._

Bulma put the note on the counter and began to go through the fridge. _'Milk, lettuce, butter, onions, soda, tomatoes…'_ she listed in her head as another clap of thunder rumbled the house. She squeaked and shut the fridge deciding that she wasn't hungry. She was caught off guard as the doorbell rang so she let out another squeak and looked around. "Hello? Anyone going to get that?" she called as she made her way to the door. She stood up on her tiptoes and looked through the peek hole. In the door way stood a blonde haired girl with boobs bigger than her head. Bulma rolled her eyes, typical Vegeta. "Vegeta! Door for you!" she yelled. She waited a moment and got no response. "Vegeta! Get the door!" she yelled again. Bulma looked back out the peephole and decided it was best to let the girl in so she doesn't get too wet because if she did all the makeup she was wearing might stain the carpet. She opened the door and stuck her head out. "Hello?"

"God took you long enough!" the blonde snapped.

"Um…I'm sorry?"

"Whatever is Vegeta here?" she said as she pushed past Bulma and stepped into the house.

"I think so…" Bulma answered while shutting the door.

"What kind of a maid are you? Don't know where your employer is, walking around out of uniform, not answering the door on time, god what a waste of skin."

"Oh I know you did not just say that about me!" Bulma yelled as she stomped over to the girl.

"Ew and you're foreign too…" the girl said holding her nose.

"Christina?" Vegeta called from the doorway on the right.

"Ginger! My name is Ginger!" she corrected.

"Whatever…what are you doing here?" he asked as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm here to see you babe, but you might want to think about firing this maid of yours, she's pretty terrible. Is she new?"

"Nah, we've had her for a while." Vegeta responded as Bulma's face turned red.

"You little bastard!" Bulma yelled.

"God Bulma chill." Vegeta said smirking as the blonde girl laughed.

"Ugh I hate you! I'm going to my room, have fun with your little slut!" Bulma screamed as she stormed up the stairs.

"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled after her.

"Let her go," 'Ginger' said, "Come on Geta we haven't gotten together in like a month!" she whined as she dragged him to the living room.

Vegeta looked back at the stairs that Bulma had ran up then he let the girl pull him onto the couch.

Bulma flung her self onto her bed and instantly dialed Chichi's number on her cell phone. The phone rang once and then twice and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" Came Chichi's voice.

"Chi thank god!"

"Bulma? What's wrong?"

"I hate it here! That's what's wrong!" Bulma nearly yelled into the phone.

"Come on B, it cant be that bad…I mean by now you should be used to it, right?"

"Wrong Chi! Vegeta is a jerk like always but he's purposely being extra jerky!"

"What?"

"I don't know! He just…he's changed."

"How?" Chichi questioned.

Bulma shifted on her bed so she was sitting up, "Well…he's gotten taller…and he looks really good."

"So he's like a ride?"

"I guess."

"You wanna snog him? Like that kind of ride?"

"No! Ew, no matter how cute he is I'll never want to kiss that jerk."

"Sure, you say that now."

"And I'll keep saying that."

"B, I'm sure you can give him a chance. He can't be all bad."

"Wrong Chi, he is all bad."

"You're just over reacting."

"How could I possibly over react about this? He's spoiled, dumb as a rock, show offish, rude, mean, and he's American!"

"So? Christian Bale is American!"

"Chichi, he is not!"

"Oh…well someone cute is American!"

"Nice save…"

"So how was the trip over to America?"

"Terrible…I hate flying."

"Are you still scared of heights? Come on Bulma it's been like five years since he pushed you down those stairs!"

"Four…"

"Whatever, its time to move on!"

"I guess so…" Bulma said as she heard her door open. "Hold on Chi." She said into the phone as she looked over at the person who came in. "Vegeta?" she questioned while he stood in the doorway.

"Just thought I'd check on you." He responded in a monotone.

"What?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No…I just thought you'd be spending the night with that girl."

"Cinnamon?"

"I thought her name was Ginger."

"Whatever, I made her leave."

"What? Why?"

"She was pissing me off."

Bulma looked down at her phone and then held it up to her ear. "Chi I'll call you back." She said and hung up. _'is…he being nice?'_ she asked her self as he made his way over to her. "So why are you here?"

"Just wanted to see if you were ok." He answered as he sat on her bed.

"So you care about me now?"

He looked at her for a moment and thought about how to answer her. "Not really."

Bulma rolled her eyes "Then why are you here?" she asked again.

"Do you really hate me?"

"What?"

"Earlier you said you hated me."

"So?"

"Just answer the damn question."

"Vegeta we've been saying stuff like that to each other since we could talk!"

"But do you ever mean it?"

Bulma looked at him funny, she couldn't decide if he was being serious or if he was just being an ass like normal. After a moment or so she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "No, no I don't."

"Then why do you say it?"

"Because," she started as she ran a hand through her hair, "You drive me completely crazy."

"You love the attention."

"No, no I don't. Just because I don't hate you doesn't mean I want to see you or talk to you."

"Huh?"

"I'd rather spend my summer back in Kildare or in London…somewhere where I know the people so I'm not so damn lonely all the time."

"You always spend it with those horses."

"Its not enough Vegeta, I like to talk to people."

"Then why don't you talk to me?"

"I don't like you, that's why!"

"Can't you try to like me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just think it'd be a good idea if we got a long better."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Vegeta…I'm not really sure how to say this…but…I will never, ever! Be friends with someone who broke both my arms and my leg and then laughed about it!"

"So you'll think about it?"

"No! Now get out!"

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"Vegeta!"

"Oh come on Bulma, I come in here to make nice with you and you rip my head off. And you say that I'm the one who can't be nice."

"I—"

"Or maybe it's that you don't want to try to be nice."

"Ve—"

"You'd rather have some reason to complain than get rid of it."

"Ok that's it! Get out!" Bulma screamed as she tried to push him off the bed.

"Ok first off you will _not_ talk to me like that! And second this is my house bitch! I'll leave when I'm good and ready!"

"Fine! Stay here all night then. I. Don't. Care." Bulma huffed as she climbed under her covers and shut off the lights.

Vegeta sat on the foot of her bed and looked around, he had only come in here twice before and both those times were to put her fingers in warm water while she slept when she was seven. He looked over at Bulma and smirked when he saw the pissed expression that was plastered on her face. '_maybe I should stay the night..'_ he thought to him self as he watched her face soften which meant that she was falling asleep. '_She'll get really pissed in the morning…'_ he continued to think, '_all the more reason._' Vegeta crawled over to the opposite side of the bed and climbed under the covers. '_This is going to kill her!'_ he thought excitedly to him self. Vegeta folded his arms behind his head and gave Bulma one last look before he drifted off to sleep.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Read chapter 3 please:3


	3. Waking Up Alone is Hard To Do

Did you like chapter 2? Hope you like chapter 3! If you do please feel free to let me know, if not then please be nice!

**Disclaimer!: **Owning nothing!

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Bulma smiled as she came out of her drowsy sleep and was engulfed in a warm embrace. She slowly moved her head against the shoulder next to her in bed only to be jerked back into reality. _'Mmm…warm…shoulder…wait! Shoulder?' _Bulma snapped her eyes open and tilted her head slowly to try and figure out who in the world was in her bed with her. She tried to sit up a little to get a better look at the face but there was an arm draped across her mid section. She squeaked as it pulled her back down and the culprits face came to snuggle with her head. Then finally she got her good look and nearly deafened the sleeping person next to her.

"Vegeat?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Holy shit! Where's the fire?" Vegeta screamed as he shot up from his peaceful slumber.

"…did you stay the night?"

"Yes…"

"What the bloody hell did you do that for you maggot?!"

"You said I could stay!" he screamed back at her.

"I did no such thing!"

"The hell you didn't!"

"Get out!" Bulma howled as she jumped out of the bed and started grabbing things to throw at him.

"Fine I'm leaving!" he yelled while dodging a lamp. Vegeta made a dash for the door then slammed it behind him leaving Bulma alone with her thoughts.

Slowly she put down the glass paperweight that she had grabbed off her desk and sat down in the chair. This is not how she wanted her summer to start off; waking up in the arms of Vegeta was defiantly a bad omen in her book. After a moment or so she went and sat down on her bed where Vegeta had spent the night. She ran her hand over the covers and felt something underneath them. Puzzled she lifted the white sheets and found her shoe. '_I thought I dropped this yesterday…'_ she thought to her self. Glancing over at her clock she saw that it was almost nine in the morning, which meant that she was going to be late for breakfast. Every morning for the past fifteen summers the Ouji's had eaten their breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast, and black coffee at the same time never a minute late or a minute early. Bulma hated American bacon, American eggs, and toast so every morning she just sipped her coffee and moved the food around on her plate until Mr. and Mrs. Ouji got up and left. She missed her Cumberland ham, scones, bacon rashers, and potato farls. She wasn't even sure that the chiefs here knew what potato farls were so she didn't even bother to ask for them when Mrs. Ouji offered her something else. Bulma ran a brush through her hair and decided that today she was just going to sit around in her pajamas, something that she hadn't done in over ten years. She put on her slippers and headed to the breakfast room.

The room was a pale blue and over looked yet another horse field. The table seated twenty comfortably but that didn't stop Mr. and Mrs. Ouji from sitting at each head of the table. Bulma figured it was a way to show whose house this was and who was in control. She rounded the corner and walked into the room with a minute to spare. Mr. Ouji looked at her over the top of his newspaper and scowled at her nightclothes and Mrs. Ouji nearly fell out of her chair. Bulma crept over to one of the middle chairs and pulled it out as quietly as she could. Mr. Ouji scowled at her again as she tripped on the rug while trying to sit down in the chair. Slowly she sat down and folded her hands in her lap. The maids brought in the food and left as quickly as they came. Mrs. Ouji looked at the clock and then looked at the doorway to see if Vegeta was coming. Bulma could feel Mrs. Ouji's eyes on her but just kept reminding her self that you do not speak unless you are spoken to. The woman frowned a little after seeing no Vegeta and then took a sip of some of her coffee.

"So Bulma."

Bulma looked up from her plate and tilted her head "Yes ma'am?" she asked sweetly

"What was all that screaming earlier?" she asked while Bulma began to move her food around.

"Oh, I thought I saw a mouse."

"I see." Mrs. Ouji took a pause to watch the girl's place then looked at her face again. "So Bulma would you like anything else? You never seem to touch your food."

"Yeah I'll tell you what she wants Mom." Came Vegeta's gruff voice from the doorway. "She wants her damn Irish food because American food isn't good enough for her."

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed as Mrs. Ouji nearly dropped her coffee.

"Is this true Bulma?" She asked.

"No! Its just…I'm…I don't get hungry around this time of the morning…Vegeta!"

Vegeta Smirked at Bulma from across the table as he sat down. "Yes Miss. Bulma?"

"Ugh!" Bulma grunted as Mr. Ouji got up after finishing his breakfast.

"Vegeta is there any reason you're late." Mr. Ouji questioned as he stood behind his son.

"No father, just over slept."

"Right…see to it that it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir." Vegeta said as his father hit him in the back of the head with his newspaper. Bulma watched as Vegeta didn't even flinch and then looked over at Mrs. Ouji who didn't even pay them any mind.

"So you don't need anything Bulma?" Mrs. Ouji asked again.

"No I'm fine."

"Well if you change your mind just call one of the maids in here… well I'm going to be spending the day out in the west garden doing some renovations so if you need me call my cell." Mrs. Ouji said as she pushed out her chair and got up to leave.

"Yes ma'am." Bulma said quietly.

Vegeta waited until his mother was out of the room then looked across the table at Bulma. "Nice PJ's."

"Huh? Oh…I thought I'd lay around today."

"So you wont be playing Lacrosse with Kakarot and I, I assume?"

"Goku's coming? I haven't seen him in ages!"

"You saw him last summer like you saw me."

"But I like Goku."

"And you don't like me?"

"Heavens no, we went over this so just drop the subject."

"Or what? You'll belt me one in my bloody cake-hole?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and stood up. "Whatever." She said as she left the room.

Bulma shuffled her feet against the marble floor as made her way back to the main stair case to go back to her room. She turned the corner and looked at the main hall like she had been doing for as far back as she could remember. Bulma smiled to her self as she ascended up the stairs to her room. This place was beautiful no matter how cold or untouchable it may seem at times. She climbed up the stairs and strolled off to her room. Once she got inside she smiled to her self as she looked out the window. She looked over at her suitcases and figured it would be a good idea to unpack this summer. Ever since she was ten she never unpacked her clothes because she figured that this wasn't her home anyway. Struggling she picked up one of the suitcases that her mother had packed and plopped it on her bed, she unzipped it and let out a frustrated sigh when she found that it was full of nothing but shoes. "Mother…" she mumbled under her breath. Bulma took out a pair of white Prada sneakers and threw them into one of the closets. She did the same thing with a pair of black and white Gucci tennis shoes. "I never wear these things does she think I will now…" Bulma continued to mumble to her self not hearing the door open behind her. She continued to throw shoes into the closest as Vegeta stood in the doorway watching her. "Stupid shoes…stupid suit case…stupid America…stupid Vegeta…stupid stupid!" she mumbled mindlessly.

"Day dreaming about me princess?" Came Vegeta's haughty voice from the door.

Bulma let out a slight scream as he took her by surprise. "Vegeta!" she hissed as she whipped her head around to glare at him. "What in bloody hell do you want?"

Vegeta smirked as he strutted into her room and sat down at her desk. "Thought I'd come keep you company." He stated mater-a-factly.

"I'm sure…" she seethed between clenched teeth.

Vegeta made him self-comfortable at her desk and began to look around in the drawers. "Come on Bulma be nice."

"Excuse me?" she started as she threw more shoes into the closest. "Me be nice? Hello! This is coming from the guy who took my diary and threw it into the lake!"

"Well at least no one will read it that way." He said sarcastically while he found her new diary. "Ooo…what have we here? Looks personal."

"No, it looks like none of your business." She yelled as she threw a pair of stilettos at him.

"Hmm…April Third!" he began as Bulma crossed the room to try to retrieve her diary.

"Vegeta this isn't funny!" she screamed as he climbed up onto her desk so she couldn't reach.

"_Dear Diary! I went to the library in Dublin today and checked out a few novels_."

"Vegeta!"

"'_Some romance novels and some horror, a nice combination'_. What the hell? Romance and horror? You freak!" Vegeta laughed.

Bulma let out a frustrated sigh as she tried to climb onto the desk but got blocked by Vegeta's foot. "Please don't be an ass Vegeta! Just give it back!"

"_There was this guy in the library. He was so handsom!_ Wait a minute what guy?"

"No one! Just give it back!"

"_I wanted to talk to him so badly! He had the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen!_ God Bulma do you stalk this guy?"

"Vegeta!"

"_He came over and sat next to me and we talked for quiet some time. He was really sweet and he said his name was Driskoll._ Driskoll? What kind of a name is that? Who names their kid that?"

"Vegeta just shut up and leave!"

"Yeah, yeah, is that my name I see in here? Yeah it is! _Driskoll was so amazing, he made me feel so special. I wish I could spend the summer with him instead of Vegeta._ Aw you think about me!" he said as he shut the book and handed it to her.

"Why cant you just be normal?" Bulma huffed as he jumped off of her desk.

"Because dear, I love the way it drives you crazy."

Bulma glared at him and then put her diary back in the drawer. "Honestly if you dislike me so, why do you insist on talking to me?" She asked half-heartedly while she made her way back to her suitcase.

"I think its fun." He answered while walking out to her balcony.

Bulma watched him as he leaned against the railing and looked out over the fields at the horses. "You're so different this year." She said in a suspicious tone of voice.

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at her and smirked. "Admit it, you want me."

"Like a tree that wants acid rain..."

"Bitch, bitch, bitch, that's all you ever are."

"How can you blame me for being on edge when I'm around you?" She asked while putting her jeans in the dresser.

"People can change Bulma."

"People yes, you? I'm not so sure about." She hissed as she continued to watch him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you want to watch a movie tonight?"

"What?"

"A movie…you put in the DVD in the DVD player and—"

"Why are you doing this?" Bulma asked again while throwing her hands up in frustration.

Vegeta leaned his back against the railing so that he could watch the fiery blue haired girl. Slowly he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to make eye contact with him. "I don't know."

"Vegeta, I'm tired of always fighting you." Bulma said as she looked up from her suit case and into his eyes. Blue clashed with black as she really looked into his eyes for the first time in over ten years. After a minute or so she nervously broke the eye contact and focused on folding her clothes again.

"You love the attention." He stated as she tried to ignore him.

Bulma silently nodded and avoided eye contact as he watched her scurry around her room, unpacking. "So when is Goku coming?"

"Who knows. Kakarot has as bad habit of never being predictable."

"That's not necessarily a bad habit."

Vegeta smirked at her as she unpacked countless pairs of white socks and shoved them into a drawer. "I guess not." He paused and watched as she had to shove some more socks into a drawer. "So did you date that guy?"

"Who?"

"Criscoll."

"You mean Driskoll?"

"Yeah him…"

"We went on a few dates, but nothing more."

"So you don't have a boyfriend then."

"Now I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

"What?"

"By saying that you and him did nothing more than go on a few dates you implied that you didn't have a boyfriend."

"Well I could be dating someone else." She said not noticing that Vegeta had crossed the room and was now only a foot away.

"You wouldn't be."

"And why not?" she demanded; now realizing that he was right next to her.

"You're not that bold." Vegeta answered while coming closer to her.

'_Is he going to kiss me? Oh god…' _ Bulma thought to her self as she watched as he took another step towards her, she slowly backed away and shuffled over to her desk and took out her diary. "I am to bold." She stated while flipping through pages of her diary.

"Oh really?" Vegeta questioned. Slowly he laid down on her bed and propped him self up on his elbows to watch her.

"Indeed."

"How so?"

Bulma paused and pursed her lips together as she tried to recall a time in her life where she acted 'bold'. "Well…" she started, "Here! On March sixteenth I stole the neighbors news paper!"

"Excuse me?"

"I took their paper." She repeated while giving him a puzzled stare.

"What?"

"It was their paper. And I took it."

"And then you…?"

"Read it…then threw it away! I didn't even recycle it!"

"Come on princess that can't be the worst thing you've ever done." He mocked while rolling over onto his back.

"Well unlike a certain spoiled someone I wasn't born with the gene to be a misfit and get in trouble every spare second I have." Bulma responded while shoving her diary back into the desk.

"Haven't you ever just wanted to take a walk on the wild side?

"Nope."

"I don't believe that." Vegeta responded while sitting up and getting off of her bed. "So you're telling me that you've never just wanted to do something so out of character that it might change your life?"

"Like jumping out of a window?" Bulma joked while looking out the window.

"No…like date a guy who isn't your type or shop lift or wear a perfume that a hooker might wear or even paint your nails red!"

"Well…I don't date, I don't steal, I don't wear perfume that you can buy at Wal-Mart, and I wouldn't be caught dead wearing red nail polish."

"Why not?"  
"Only low class people do things like that."

"Like who?"

"Like those girls you've been bringing here for the past five summers."

"Don't you just wish you could do what they do just once?"

Bulma sat down at her window seat and looked out at the fields, the truth was that she did envy the girls with their layered hair, red nails, and their ability to flirt shamelessly with a guy that they had never met but it would be a cold day in hell before she let Vegeta know this. So after a moment of silence she looked over at him and lied. "No."

"God you just cant seem to let loose."

"Leave please." She said as he sat down next to her.

"Bulma…"

"Vegeta!" Came Goku's voice from down stairs in the hall. "Vegeta I want to practice!"

"Kakarot…" Vegeta growled as Bulma stood up.

"Come on Vegeta you know I cant find my way around here to save my life! Come on already…" Goku called again.

"Go on." Bulma said as she opened another suitcase and pulled out a few skirts.

"This conversation isn't over you know." Vegeta said as he walked towards her door.

Bulma listened to the sound of his foot steps as he went down the hall and smiled to her self. "I know."

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Like it? I hope so!


	4. Climb That Tower Rapunzel

Yay you're on chapter 4! Yeah-eah! So next chapter will be out some time before easter…sorry that's such a long time but I don't have much time!

**Disclaimer!: **Why yell at me if you know I didn't create this show? All I do is write…so I own nothing.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Bulma sat alone by the side of the pool with her legs dangling in the water and watched the ripples travel down the length of the Ouji's roman themed pool. It had already been a week and a half and she hadn't spoken to Vegeta since the second day, when Goku had come. Goku stayed for three days and then left but before Bulma even got to see Vegeta some nameless girl came right in. She could hear the girl's giggles at night so Bulma had been sleeping in the library and avoiding the couple at all costs. She shivered a little as the cool summer night wind blew through her hair. She was wearing shorts and a hoodie with her hair pulled into a messy ponytail since she figured the odds of her running into someone important out here in the middle of no where were pretty slim. Letting out a sigh she looked up at the stars and wondered what her friends were doing back home.

Pulling her knees close to her chest she listened to the sounds of Vegeta and his girlfriend on some balcony close by. This girl of the week was a skinny girl who was probably four foot nothing and had short brown hair. Bulma thought that she looked like a pixie and even thought she hadn't had much contact with the girl she could hear her shrill voice any where in the house. Lying down on the tile around the pool she continued to stare at the stars. The Ouji's had five pools believe it or not. One was Polynesian themed, one was your standard Olympic pool, one was a 'swimming hole' made of stone that looked like a pond, one was an indoor pool, and then one was a Roman themed pool that no one ever seemed to go to. Bulma could hear that girl giggle from what seemed like a mile away and secretly screamed inside.

'_Stupid Vegeta…'_ She cursed silently inside her head. A cool breeze swept through her hair and then a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Oh my God!" Bulma yelled as she turned to see whom the hand belonged too.

"Relax. Its just me." Vegeta said as he sat down next to her.

Bulma strained her eyes in the dark as she attempted to eye him suspiciously and bit her lower lip as he put his feet in the water. "Your pants will get wet." She said quietly.

Vegeta looked over at her and smirked. "Oh well."

"So where's that girl?"

"She's inside taking a shower or something." He answered while looking up at the stars.

"And you aren't with her?"

"What makes you think I want to be with her every second of the day?"

"Because that's how it's been since she's gotten here."

"She's just a ride."

"I see."

"So my parents are going to Italy for a week."

"Really? Its beautiful there."

"Yeah well the point is we're going to be home alone and I want to get some things cleared up before they leave." He said in a sly tone.

"Like?"

"Like I'll be having a party."

"So everyone and their brother will be there?"

"Not there, here."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"At this house?"

"Yes."

"With me here? I don't think so."

"Well that's what I'm here to talk about. You see I'll have the maids set up a room for you in the north tower where you'll be out of the way."

"Out of sight, out of mind?"

"Something like that. The point is that you don't want to be there and I really don't want you there so this is how it's going to work."

"Why not, just not have the party?" She asked while trying to send him an ice cold glare through the darkness.

"Yeah, sure, I'll just pass up this golden opportunity and sit at home alone with a girl who's more frigid than a glacier. Sorry princess not going to happen. So you either pack your little bags and climb up that tower Rapunzel or you can just stay on the second floor and take the chance of someone disrupting your reading time."

"Ugh."

"I'll inform the maids that you'll be moving into the tower for a while."

"Can I take my food up there too?"

"If it'll keep my friends from seeing you."

"Fine."

"I knew you'd understand." Vegeta said as he stood up. Bulma tilted her head to look at him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked a leaf into the pool. "Just try to stay out of my way while the people are here."

"When will your parents be leaving?"

"They leave in two days. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing."

"I see."

"Yeah."

Bulma stood up next to him and looked out at the water. "Will they be here the whole time?"

"Well, Kakarot, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo and a few others will be staying the whole week but one night there will be a party where there will be around three hundred people."

"Three Hundred people?!" Bulma shrieked.

"Yeah it was hard to pick them, because a lot of people aren't coming."

"Of the three hundred?"

"No…of the five hundred who wanted to come."

"Do you know all of them…?"

"Yeah."

"Lord, I don't even know two hundred people."

"Yeah well, people love me."

"I'm not sure why though…"

"Now that was mean." Vegeta snorted as he turned to head back to the house.

"Will the girl be here during the week?"

"Who?"

"That girl that's here now."

"Nah, you'll be the only girl here besides the maids."

"Great…"

"But nothing will happen to you."

"Yeah sure."

"I promise. As long as you stay up in that tower," he motioned with his hand towards the tower, "you'll be ok."

"What ever." Bulma huffed as she followed him back to the house.

Vegeta opened the door and then paused for a moment. '_Hmmm…to hold the door for her or not hold the door.'_ He thought to him self.

"Vegeta! Move your bloody arse!" Came Bulma's whinny voice.

'_that's a no…'_ Vegeta then pushed through the door and let Bulma get smacked in the face.

"You Git! You're supposed to hold the door open for me!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm a lady!" she screamed as she slammed the door.

"The hell you are!"

"What in god's name are you two doing down here?" Vegeta's mother boomed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mother?" Vegeta questioned as Bulma's face lit up with the chance of getting Vegeta in trouble.

"Vegeta said I wasn't a lady!" Bulma stated as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well no wonder he said that! Look at you running around in shorts that are half way up your ass, an over sized sweat shirt, and screaming at the top of your lungs!" Mrs. Ouji stated.

Bulma's mouth fell open and her arms hung limp at her side as Vegeta busted out laughing. "Shut it git!"

"See Bulma, you'll never find a husband that way."

"Yeah Bulma you'll never find a husband." Vegeta mocked.

"And you'll never find a wife if you treat all women like that Vegeta!" Mrs. Ouji boomed. "I'll have to speak to your mother Bulma…" she said as she turned and headed into the kitchen.

"Great…" Bulma huffed as she sat down against one of the columns.

"Well look on the bright side." Vegeta said as he sat down next to her.

"And what would the bright side be…?"

"You look hot when you're mad." Vegeta said in a husky tone of voice.

Bulma raised and eyebrow at him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and growled in a playful manner. "You have got to be the weirdest guy I know…" she hissed while pushing him off of her.

"Come on Bulma give me a chance!"

"How can I give you a chance if you're always bringing girls over here with bra sizes that have higher numbers than their IQ's."

"hey now!"

"Vegeta, the day I give you a chance is the day you can name like ten things about me that no one knows!"

"Bulma come on!"

"No seriously, if you can do that then I'll give you a chance."

"…Fine." He said as she finally got free from his grasp.

"Vegeta!" Came a shrill voice from the top of the stairs.

"Ugh…coming Janice!"

"If you hurry I'll let you brush my hair!" the girl continued to yell.

"What hair…" Bulma mumbled.

"I'd like to brush your hair." Vegeta said with a smirk while standing up.

"You're such a man whore." Bulma hissed.

"Vegeta!" She screeched again.

"So I'll see you later I guess." Vegeta said while standing up and looking down at her.

Bulma looked up at him and for a split second she felt sorry to see him go. "Sure."

Vegeta smirked and then climbed up the stairs, he turned to give her one last glance and winked. Bulma glared at him but waited until after he had left to smile to her self.

"Miss? Are you ok?" Came a voice from across the room

Bulma looked up and was slightly taken aback. "Um yeah." She answered the maid.

The maid gave her an awkward smile and came to stand next to the blue haired girl. "Its ok Miss, I watch him steal so many young girls hearts."

"Oh, no, I'm not in love with him." Bulma answered as her face became flushed.

"You sure? Because that look in your eyes—"

"I'm sure." Bulma said as she cut the woman off.

"Its nothing to be ashamed about." The older woman said with a sad smile on her face.

"I don't love him." Bulma said again as she stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"Whatever you say miss."

Bulma climbed up the stairs and then made her way back to her room. "Me and Vegeta…yeah right." She mumbled as she made it to her room. Giggles were coming from the room next door and Bulma sent the closed door an icy glare. Grumbling she went into her room and sat down at the desk. "I don't like Vegeta." She assured her self while pulling out her cell phone. She had begun to dial Chichi's number when there was a knock on the door. "Ugh! Who is it?" she called.

"Its me!" came Vegeta's gruff voice, "Now open this damn door!"

"Its open." She replied as she heard the door creak open.

"I need to barrow some of your blankets." He said while crossing the room to her linen closet.

"What? Why?"

"Well Janice wants to stay the night so—"

"That's all I needed."

"You sure? Because—"

"No really, I don't need to know what you're doing let alone who you're doing it with."

"Not that I need to prove my self to you but, she's staying in one of the guest rooms."

"What?"

"The air is really cold in there so she wanted more blankets—"

"You mean she's not sleeping with you?"

"No."

"What? Why not?" she asked extremely confused.

"Because I'm sleeping with you." He said with a wink.

"What? No you're not!" she screamed as he carried a few blankets towards the door.

Bulma glared at him and ran to block him off at the door. "No you are not!" she stated.

"Its just a joke love." He responded.

Bulma looked down at the ground and made a face. "Oh."

Vegeta smirked inwardly and then tilted up her head and kissed her cheek. "Unless you want me to."

Bulma smiled and looked him in the eyes. "Not on your life pretty boy."

"So you think I'm pretty?" he asked in a playful tone.

"Ugh! Out!" she laughed while pushing him out the door.

Vegeta leaned against Bulma's closed door and listened to her laugh for a moment and smirked to him self, she was going to be his before she knew it.

--+--+--+--+--+--+--+--

Word…so if you read the top you'd know when the next chapter will be out, to be honest my main focus is Music Is The Air She Breathes so that chapter will be out before this next one. Sorry to pop your bubble! But hang in there! This is Emily! Over and out!


End file.
